


Birthday Plans

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: Cora and Lydia plan to give Allison the best birthday ever.





	

“Allison…”

Allison groaned, smooshing her face into her pillow. It smelled faintly of the strawberry shampoo Lydia used and she sighed softly, snuggling down into the warmth of soft bed sheets.

“Allison.”

When she scrunched her nose up but didn’t open her eyes, a soft sigh lifted the hair curling over Allison’s jaw.

“ _Allison_!” This time it was punctuated with a poke that dug right into the ticklish spot of Allison’s ribs and she finally opened her eyes, swatting the hand away with an indignant squawk.

Warm brown eyes met Allison’s and Cora offered an unrepentant grin. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Allison rolled onto her back, yawning. The balcony doors were open, a warm summer breeze gently swishing the curtains so sunlight streaked into the room, adding a soft, almost dewy highlight to Cora’s face and making her squint slightly, eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled at her girlfriend.

“It’s too early.”

Cora patted her hip, then paused, thumb stroking the sweeping lines of the tattoo that covered her hip and dipped beneath her underwear. “Nope. We have plans for you today.”

Allison smiled, pulling Cora into a kiss. “Do those plans involve breakfast?” She asked, stomach rumbling.

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Lydia carried in a tray. She smiled when she saw Allison was awake and set the tray on the nightstand, then climbed onto the bed, crawling towards them. She dipped down so her curls curtained them in, pressing a kiss to Allison’s lips.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” She kissed lower, lips brushing the arrow that skimmed Allison’s collarbone.

Allison grinned, cupping Lydia’s jaw to kiss her again before she scooted back to sit upright. Cora handed the tray – waffles and strawberries and freshly squeezed orange juice – over and she and Lydia snuggled on the bed, legs tangled lazily with Allison’s. Occasionally, Cora reached out to steal a strawberry.

“This is wonderful.” Allison said softly. “Thank you. I love you both so much.”

Lydia smiled, setting the empty tray aside. She shuffled out of the way so Cora could grip Allison’s thighs, effortlessly tugging her down on the bed and then curling up, head pillowed on her belly. 

Lydia stroked her fingers through Allison’s hair, tucking her face against her neck as they settled into soft, peaceful cuddles, and Allison smiled, deciding that this was the perfect way to spend her birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
